Letters from No One
by SilverSilencer15
Summary: .:Chapter Seven Up!:...HarryHermione, RonLuna, DracoGinny. Basically love, war, and tragedy in Hogwarts. And possibly the search for a lost soul…takes place in Harry’s 6th year.
1. Complex Emotions

(A/N): Okay, I wrote this story over the past summer. Most other people that I have let read it said it was good, and that's when I found this site. I figured, why not let other people read it and see what they think.

This fic is rated "R" for suicide, romance, and"mild" sexual content in later chapters.

People, I'm not a professionalauthor, so no flames, please. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it, you who clicked the link, not me. But please review!

I'll only continue to post chapters if I get plenty of good reviews, so, review people!!!! :-)

Thanks!

* * *

Complex Emotions

**Chapter One**

Harry had just gone through the barrier at platform Nine and Three Quarters when he saw Hermione. Harry has had feelings for her ever since first year but had never had enough guts to tell her what those feelings were.

"Would you like to get a compartment together, Harry?" she asked him.

"Sure, but lets hurry!" As they ran into the Hogwarts Express and dived into a compartment, Hermione had just remembered something, she was supposed to find Ron and go to the Prefects Compartment.

"I am really sorry Harry but I have to go and patrol the corridors!"

"That's okay!" said Harry, trying to cover up his anger . . . unsuccessfully. Hermione rushed out of the compartment to patrol the corridors as Harry sat alone, furling with rage. About that time Ginny, Luna, and Neville came in to sit with him.

"What's wrong?" asked Ginny, noticing that something was wrong.

"Nothing, I'm fine!" Harry said hotly.

"I just asked a simple question!" Ginny shot back, getting up to storm out.

"Well, we ought to go . . . change," Neville rang.

"Yeah, were almost there," Luna chimed in.

For some strange reason, Ron and Hermione didn't return like they were supposed to. So Harry changed rather quickly out of anger.

Harry met Ron and Hermione in the Great Hall, but for some odd reason, Hermione was . . . ignoring him and she continued to ignore him throughout the rest of the day!!!

"Wonder what's wrong with Hermione?" Harry asked Ron as they were heading back to the Gryffindor common room.

"You never know about her," Ron replies. When they finally reach the boy's dormitories they both changed into their pajamas and hopped into bed and said their goodnights.

Harry lay awake for several hours having gone to bed so early. Ron had went to sleep during the first hour as determined by his loud snores and, thinking about his true love and trying to figure out why she had been avoiding him, he fell into a dreamy sleep. . . . .

Harry awoke the next morning feeling tired and distraught. He had completely forgotten about Hermione avoiding him . . . for the moment. He hurried and got dressed remembering their schedule for the day: History of Magic

Double Potions

Divination

&

Double DADA

Once Harry got to Binn's classroom he noticed that Hermione was still avoiding him, (this is when he remembered). He went through the whole day bearing Hermione's avoidance to him.

Once back at the common room he finally confronted Hermione.

"What is the deal, Hermione?!?!" Harry shot at her.

"Whatever' do you mean?" she answered back.

"You have been avoiding me for two days straight, what is the matter!" Harry yelled.

"You wouldn't understand!" she said hotly, and at this she marched up to the girl's dormitory, leaving Harry alone in the common room steaming furiously. . . .

When Harry awoke early the next morning he had already forgotten his and Hermione's little "chat". He quickly dressed and ran down the stone steps to the common room. When he got there Ron and Hermione were already there, sitting unusually close on the large, squashy couch.

"Harry, we have something to tell you," Ron chimed up.

"And what would that be?" Harry replied, arms folded.

"Were . . . going steady," Ron said. The whole time Ron said this Hermione seemed increasingly interested in her own shoes, not looking at Harry.

"And how long?" Harry said hotly.

"I asked her at the start of term feast," Ron said guiltily.

Harry couldn't believe it! His best friend was dating _his_ true love! He had enough! He rushed up to the boy's dormitory, grabbed his Firebolt, and rushed out of the common room before anyone could ask questions. Within seconds he was out on the grounds. He mounted his Firebolt and kicked off the ground, flying toward Hogwarts' highest tower. He then got off and sent his Firebolt safely to the ground.

Naturally, Ron and Hermione had followed him outside.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione shouted. By this time a fairly large crowd had accumulated outside, staring curiously at Harry.

"You wouldn't understand!" Harry said mockingly.

"Harry, come down!"

"Yeah, come on Harry!" The whole crowd was shouting

He couldn't back out now, he _had_ to finish it. Harry's mind was full of thoughts but 99 of these thoughts were about . . . . . Hermione! But, with this in mind, he let his feet slip from the roof . . . and . . . . he fell. . .

* * *

(A/N): Well, what did you think? Good? Bad? Like I said, the more reviews I get the faster YOU getmore chapters, and no flames.

Thanks!

SilverSilencer15


	2. Unexpected Rescuer

(A/N):Thanks to all my reviewers. I only got four reviews, but I decided to post Chapter Two anyways. Chapter One isn't really as exciting as the others, it's more of an introductory chapter than anything(hence one of my reviewers,**;-)**) Remember to review, people!

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, except for the plot. All credit for EVERYTHING Harry Potter goes to miss J.K. Rowling! And no, I'm not making money off this. (Though I wish!)

ENJOY!

* * *

Unexpected Rescuer

**Chapter Two**

As Harry was plummeting toward the ground, he couldn't help but regretting what he had done. He would never see his love again, but at least she would be happy, he supposed. Harry braced himself for impact.

Hermione, making up her mind, mounted Harry's Firebolt and kicked off from the ground. She raced up through the air, toward Harry, the brisk air stinging her face. Thinking quickly, Hermione conjured the cushioning charm on Harry's Firebolt, she then positioned the broom directly underneath Harry's path of descent.

After a minute, Harry felt as though he had landed on a cloud, the crowd below started cheering, but it wasn't a cloud at all, it was the invisible cushion Hermione had put on Harry's broom. He whirled around to see who his rescuer was and was surprised to see a smiling Hermione staring back at him.

"I'm so glad that your alright," Hermione shouted, throwing her arms around him.

"But how'd. . .why'd. . ."

"I'll explain everything, lets just find somewhere quite to go!," she interrupted. Hermione flew them to the veranda of the astronomy tower where no one would find them. They sat down and rested their backs against the stone wall of the tower. "First Harry, tell me why in the world would you jump off of that tower!"

"I guess it was just. . . .I don't know!," Harry lied.

"C'mon Harry, you can tell **_me_**, I'm your bestfriend!," Hermione groaned.

"Promise you won't laugh!?" Harry demanded.

"Promise!," she said calmly.

"Okay, I...er...........I love you, and the thought of you dating my best friend just...tore at my insides!" There was a long pause before both of them said anything. "She hates me," Harry thought to himself, "she'll laugh in my face and never speak to me again!"

Hermione gave a shrill shriek of glee. "This is excellent, Harry because....I love you, too!" He didn't know what to say. . .had she just returned his affection?!

"But, wait a minute, I thought you were going out with Ron!," Harry said confusingly.

"You may find this stupid but, I only accepted his proposalbecause I didn't have the nerve to ask you out....I panicked!," Hermione said lamely. "The truth is, Harry, you've always been my one true love, I dream of you every night!"

"So _that's _why you've been avoiding me!," Harry said excitingly.

"Exactly!," Hermione said.

"But, how did you learn to fly that good" Harry asked, a mischieveous grin creeping up on his face.

"I've been giving myself private lessons for the past two years, I was hoping it would impress you so you would like me......pathetic, isn't it!?"

"It is impressive but you don't need to fly well to impress me....you alone impress me!" He had figured out what to do, but he had better do it quick before she decides to go back inside.

"Hermione....would you....um....be my girlfriend?," Harryasked hopefully.

"....Yes, Harry....I would love to be your girlfriend!!!," Hermione said, and as she said this she flung her arms around him in a tight hug. "Everything is going so fast," Harry thought, but he didn't mind. "But we should tell Ron about this............... together. Harry nodded.

"Hermione....?," Harry mumbled.

"Yeah....," Hermione replied.He leaned over to where he was inches away from her face. He could feel her hot breath on his face, they were both breathing pretty quickly. He inched himself closer to her.Their lips touched in a sort of a short kiss but the moment they had, Hermione pulled away from him. She stared into those deep pools of green that were Harry's eyes. She reached her hand up to Harry's face and removed his glasses.

"Your eyes are beautiful," she began, "why do you hide them behind these things?" She flung his glasses over her shoulder, hearing them shatter a few feet behind her. She took her wand from the inside of her robes and pointed it between his eyes. "Acies Reparo!"

"Thanks!" Harry whispered. It felt odd not to have the black rimmed spectacles sitting atop his nose in order to see. It felt as if a weight had, literally, been lifted off of him.

Harry looked at his girlfriend. Her beautiful brown hair fell gracefully onto her shoulders, perfectly accentingthe cheek-line of her face. Her eyes were chocolate orbs that absorbed everything that dared look straight into them,Harry being one. He slowly raised his hand up to her face and brushed her cheek lightly with his fingertips. She shivered at his touch and this made Harry smile. She returned the gesture.

They once againstarted to inch towardeachother and their lips crashed into one another with firey passion. Harry felt his insides lurch as if he were still falling from the tower. He placed his hand on the small of her back while she wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry's hand slowly made it's way down to the hem of Hermione's shirt, then lifted up the shirt to gain entrance. His hand stroked the curvature of Hermione's back, her skin was SO soft.

Ron had been waiting down at the grounds for the two of them to come back down but after an hour or so he lost all patience and ran up to the dormitories and grabbed his Cleansweep and flew in the direction they had flown. After a minute of flying, He saw two black objects down at the astronomy tower, but the moment he touched down he wished he hadn't, for he saw Harry and Hermionesnogging the lives out of eachother.

Harry's hand had reached the clasp of Hermione's bra. He broke away to look Hermione in the eyes, he wasn't sure if she wanted to go this far. Hell, he was suprised she had let him go **_this _**far. Hermione used to be the dull, bookworm. Apparantly not anymore, she seemed as wild as a firecracker. Before Hermione could give Harry her reply, a small cough caused them to exchange looks of dread.

"And what's going on here!," Ron said hotly.

"Ron, I'm so sorry, we were going to tell you together!," Hermione said anxiously. Ron was red in the cheeks, on the verge of turning purple. He was so angry he was shaking.

"Ron, we can explain!," Harry said, but Ron had already turned to leave.

"I hope you two have a happy life!," he called back to them, and with that he had mounted his broom and was out of sight before anyone could stop him.

Later that night Harry and Hermione tried talking to Ron but he just wouldn't listen.

"Ron, just give us a minute to explain!," Hermione said.

"FINE!" Ron yelled. So Harry and Hermione explained everything fromwhy she hadfaked her relationship withhim to Harry's secret.....everything!

"So," Ron said, looking at Hermione, "you were just using me!"

"Well.....no, it's just....."

"And you," turning to Harry, completely ignoring her, "used that suicide gig to win Hermione's heart, didn't you!"

"No....Ron.....you've got it all wrong..."

"Tell it to someone who cares!" he yelled, and at that he stormed up to the boys dormitories.

"Well, we tried." Hermione said glumly. They sat on the couch in front of the fire until 1:00 a.m., just thinking to themselves. After a while the fire went out and for a few minutesit was alright until Hermione said: "I'm f-f-freezing!" Her teeth were chattering. Harry then conjured a blanket out of thin air and put it over themselves.

"That better?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded and snuggled closer to him. "I love You!" Harry whispered in her ear and she returned the gesture by pushing him over and kissing himhungrily on the lips. This went on forever unbeknownst to them that they were being watched by a very jealous Ron. Ron slumped glumly back up to the boys' dormitories. Everyone else was already asleep as Ron sank in to his four-poster bed, looking at his picture of the trio at Kings Cross.

Ron woke up before anyone else the next morning. He dressed quickly and ran down to the common room and once he got there he wish he hadn't, because he saw Harry and Hermione cuddled up together on the couch in front of the fire. He saw both of them stir and rushed down and through the portrait of the Fat Lady and toward the Great Hall.

Harry woke up before Hermione did but he didn't move because he didn't want to wake her. He just lay there, looking at her golden, brown hair. Suddenly, she stirred then blinked her eyes open. That's one thing he loved about her, her deep, dark brown eyes.....you could get lost in them!

"Good morning" he whispered into her ear and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"'Mornin," she said sleepily, returning the kiss.

"Should we go get dressed then?" Harry asked. She nodded and stood up, combing her hair behind her ears. "I'll meet you back here." Harry said. They both went to their dormitories, everyone was starting to wake up by know. harry walked over tothe wardrobe, and selected a pair of khaki pants and a blue button-up shirt. He grabbed his school bag and headed down the dormitory stairs.They met back in the common room and set out to the Great hall together. When they got there it had already started to fill up. They made their way to where Seamus and Dean were sitting and Harry said: "Seamus, have you seen Ron, he wasn't in the dormitory."

"Yeah, he said he was going out for a fly." Harry and Hermione exchanged looks of uncertainty.

"Did he say where he was going to fly?" Harry asked anxiously.

"He just said he was going to go somewhere to think." And at that Harry and Hermione rushed out of the Great hall toward the grounds. Ron was probably still pissed about the goings-on the previous day.

* * *

A/N):Told 'ya it was more exciting. . .well, i think it was. Review people, I'll post Chapter Three by next friday if I don't get more than 15 reviews. You get it sooner if I get 15 or more! And remember, NO FLAMES! I HATE FLAMERS!!! -SilverSilencer15-


	3. A Weasle's Jealousy

A Weasels Jealousy

Chapter Three

As Harry and Hermione reached the grounds, they looked every where in the sky but he was nowhere to be found. Scared, Harry shouted,"Accio Broom!" Within seconds Harry saw his broom fly out of the castle and into his hand. "C'mon, Hermione, we've got to find Ron!" Hermione jumped on the back of Harry's broom, put her arms around Harry's waist, and they were off. It was a brisk morning so the cold air stung their faces. They searched all the rooftops but Ron was nowhere to be seen. They stopped for a moment to try and think but were so scared they couldn't.

"Harry, what's that up there?" Hermione said pointing straight up, and sure enough there was a small black dot just hovering high up in the air. "Lets Go!" and at that they were zooming as fast as they could go toward it. It seemed like it was just a bird at first but once they got close enough, they noticed it was Ron, his legs dangling off one side of his broom. They flew right up next to him. "Ron, what are you doing up here!" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Thinking," Ron replied, "what are you doing up here!" Ron was pale and was shaking slightly. He must still be recovering from the shock.

"We came to find you," Harry shot, "so don't give _us_ an attitude!" He was so mad at Ron at the moment, he felt as if he just wanted to smack him!

"What do ya' mean?" Ron asked questioningly.

"Ron, even though I don't feel the same for you as I do Harry doesn't mean we three can't still be friends!" Hermione said comfortingly.

"It's just . . . you cheated on me!" Ron said lamely.

"Ron let us–" Harry had began but Ron interrupted him.

"I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU!" Ron yelled.

"But, Ron–" Harry started but Ron had removed his wand from his robes. "Ron. . .WAIT!. . ."

"SILENCIO!" Ron had shouted. The spell hit Harry right in the nose. He felt a very cold feeling in his throat. He tried to keep talking but no words came from his mouth.

"Ron, stop it!" Hermione shouted. She pointed her wand at Harry and shouted: "Sonorous!" Harry felt a warm feeling in his throat and the words returned to him.

"Ron why'd you . . . "Harry began but Ron had once again raised his wand.

"I've had enough!" Ron shouted. He jerked Hermione onto his broom, pointed his wand at Harry's forehead and shouted: "Everta Statum!" Harry felt a pain shoot through his head, his scar was searing, he had been knocked of his broom and was plummeting toward the ground. . .once again. He heard Hermione's screams and then heard her shout: "Locomotor Harry!" He saw the spell shoot right passed him, she missed. He felt his body hit the cold ground below and all he saw was blackness...

Harry blinked. It took him a second to realize where he was, and who he was! He was in the Hospital Wing. He sat up and looked around.

"Oh, Harry!" He heard a voice from behind. She said this so suddenly that he turned around so fast he cricked his neck.

"Hermione," Harry said confusingly, "what happened!" His scar had started to sear with pain. He felt as if his head would burst.

"Ron knocked you of your broom, I tried to stop you but I missed and. . .you hit the ground!" Hermione said all this rather panicky.

"Ron. . .knocked me off my broom!" Harry said. He couldn't believe it, his own best friend almost killed him! "How long have I been out?" Harry asked.

". . .A week and two days!" Hermione said lamely.

"What about Ron. . .what did they do. . ."

"He just has lines with professor McGonagall, but what is really important is that your okay, Harry!" Hermione said calmly. It took a second for everything to sink in. At that moment Madam Pomfrey walked in and said Harry could leave so Hermione went outside to let him get dressed and within a few moments they were walking out onto the grounds together. For a while they just sat by the Beech tree just kissing, that's when Ron walked up, along with Draco and his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well, if it isn't scar-head and the mud-blood!" When Harry and Hermione heard this, they figured it was Malfoy, but when they both whirled they were surprised to see. . .RON!

"Ron, what's gotten into you!" Hermione shouted.

"It turns out me and Malfoy here have a lot in common!" Ron shot at them.

"Ron, just leave us alone!" Harry shouted

"Okay Harry, but first lets settle this man-to-man!" Ron said slyly.

"And how would that be?" Harry said.

"A duel!" Ron said quickly.

"Ron, that doesn't seem wise–" Harry started.

"Chicken?"

"Fine, lets duel!" Harry said hotly. Harry stood up and stepped up to face Ron.

"Seamus," Ron said, "Referee for us!" Seamus nodded rather hesitantly.

"Wands at the ready. . ." Harry and Ron raised their wands and turned to walk to their positions. By then, a fairly large crowd and gathered around the two. "On Three. One. . .two. . ." Harry was waiting for him to say three when Ron had shouted: "Rictusempra!" Ron's spell hit him squarely in the chest and knocked him back ten feet. Harry stood up rather quickly and shouted: "Everta Statum!" Harry's spell traveled across the grounds and hit Ron in the stomach. He spiraled through the air and landed on his back. Harry expected him to get up straight away but he didn't. After a while he walked over to see if Ron was alright but as soon as he leaned over him, Ron stuck his wand to his throat and shouted: "Expelliarmus!" Harry was blown into the air several feet as his wand flew out of his hand and hit the ground with a loud thud. Harry tried to get up but he couldn't move, that's when he seen Ron walk over and look down on him.

"Finish it Weasley!" he heard Malfoy say.

"But. . .I can't _kill _someone!" Ron said nervously.

"DO IT!" and at that, Ron lowered his wand to Harry's throat. He couldn't believe it, was Ron about to KILL him!

". . . . .AVADA KEDAV. . ." His spell was cut short by someone shouting: "STUPEFY!" The spell hit Ron in the side making him fly several feet to the side. Harry looked over and saw Ron laying there, motionless. He turned back around to see who had cast the spell and saw Hermione standing by the Beech tree, wand still raised. When she saw that he was all right, she rushed over and knelt down beside him and gave him the biggest kiss she had ever gave him. "That's enough excitement for the day!" and at this she helped him up and they headed back up to the dormitories.

"Well, I'll see you in the morning, Hermione" Harry said sleepily. He just meant to give her a soft kiss but when he tried to pull away, Hermione pulled him back and started kissing him lovingly. This lasted a few seconds before they both departed for their separate dorms. When Harry reached the dorm's, Harry noticed that Ron was already snoring loudly. Harry changed into his PJ's and jumped into his four-poster bed, and thinking of the days events, he fell into a dreamy sleep...

Harry awoke that beautiful Saturday morning to Hermione lying next to him in his bed. "Good morning, my love!" she whispered into his ear, giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Good morning!" he replied. He couldn't help but look into her beautiful, brown eyes, and at her full lips. Well, I'm going to get in the shower!"

"Okay," Hermione said, "I'll wait here.

"Okay!" Harry went to the showers. He was getting ready to get out when Harry remembered, it was their first Hogsmeade weekend. He should ask Hermione to go with him. Harry walked out of the showers with a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair still wet. Hermione ran up to him and ran her fingers through his hair, kissing him passionately. "Where's Ron?" Harry asked

"He left ages ago!" Hermione said lamely.

"Well, let me change, okay. I'll meet you down in the common room." Hermione gave a quick nod, she had flown down the stone steps. Harry changed and combed his hair and met Hermione in the common.

"Hermione, would you like to come to Hogsmeade with me?" Harry asked.

"Sure, let me just get my coat." She ran up to the girl's dormitories and in seconds was back in the common room with her coat. . .ready to go. They walked down to the Entrance Hall and handed filch their permission slip and headed across the grounds. The ground's had become white with snow for the holidays had come.

Once they reached Hogsmeade Harry asked Hermione if she wanted to go to Madam Pudifoots for coffee and she said she loved to. As they walked toward Madam Pudifoots, Harry slipped his hand into Hermione's and they walked there the rest of the way, holding hands.

When they had reached Madam Pudifoots they sat down at a table near the window. Madam Pudifoot walked up to them and took their order. It took a while for their order to arrive for the coffee shop was packed, with couples. For a while Harry and Hermione just sat there just staring into each others eyes. Then, they leaned over the table and started kissing lovingly. This had been going on for a while for Madam Pudifoot had to interrupt them to deliver their cofee's. They thanked her and slowly drank their coffee, discussing Ron's outburst and they're everyday lives. They were still talking long after they had finished their coffee, followed by a silence that was soon filled with the sounds of couples kissing, everyone's, including Harry's and Hermione's.

After a while they left the coffee shop to go look in the shops. It was extremely close to Christmas so they decided to go ahead and buy each other their presents. Harry bought Hermione a new, stunning black and gold quill and a sterling silver necklace with an emerald green pendant that seemed to give off a mysterious green glow.

"Oh Harry. . .it's so much. . .thank you!' Hermione said, giving him a kiss on the lips. Hermione got Harry a new red and gold quill and a silver I.D. bracelet with the inscription: H.G.  H.P.

"I love them!" Harry replied. They started to walk out into a snowy clearing just outside Hogsmeade when Hermione threw a snowball and hit Harry right in the ear. "You didn't just do that!" Harry said giggling, picking up a handful of snow and launching it at Hermione. This went on for a while. They were chasing each other around the clearing. Harry grabbed the back of her robes and pulled her up next to him. "I love you!" He said to her smiling.

"I love you, too, Harry!" Hermione replied. With that, Harry picked up Hermione, held her at her waist and started spinning her around. He was so happy how his life was going. Both of them were smiling and giggling. Harry then stopped spinning and the two of them fell into the snow on their backs, side by side, just laughing and holding hands. After a minute, Harry leaned over and started kissing her, which she willingly returned.

"Merry Christmas, Harry!" Hermione said

"Merry Christmas, Hermione!" Harry replied

"Harry. . .?"

"Yeah, Hermione. . .?"

"Never leave me?" Hermione asked. What did she mean never leave her, of course he would never leave her!

"Never, I'll never leave you. . .EVER!" Hermione then just smiled and snuggled closer to Harry.


	4. Attack From Within

(A/N): Okay, I know i didn't get 20 reviews but I'm REALLY bored right now and I'm getting REALLY tired of waiting for those reviews. So now it's going to be an annual update type of thing. You'll now get one chapter per week. Review are still expected though...lol! And still no flamers, please! Well, here ya go...drum-roll...CHAPTER FOUR!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Attack from Within**

Chapter Four

Harry and Hermione had just gotten back to Hogwarts from Hogsmeade. They walked up to the castle, holding hands, and then all the way up to the Gryffindor common room to work on their mounds of homework. That was when Ron walked in and, not saying a word to either of them. Harry and Hermione just rolled their eyes and returned to their work. "Well, I'm going to bed." Hermione said, standing up and walking over and kissing him on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Hermione," Harry said sleepily, "I think I will, too!" Harry slumped up the stone steps groggily, changed, and hoped into bed. Naturally, Ron was already asleep. Harry turned over on his side and. . . . . .

He was in a very big, dark room. In the center of the room was a single ray of light falling on a black object. Harry strained his eyes to see what it was. At first he thought it was just a mound of earth but when he took a harder look it was. . .HERMIONE! He had started to run toward her, but he wasn't fast enough. Before he could get there, he could see a hooded figure standing over top of her. All of a sudden to figures had come on either side of him and grabbed his arms. At that moment, the hooded figure lowered its wand to Hermione and in a high, cold voice said: "CRUCIO!" Hermione let out a scream of pain and lay on the floor writhing in pain. Harry try to shout to her but no sound came from his mouth. It once again lowered its wand but this time it shouted: "AVAD KEDAVRA!" Harry felt his voice return to him.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Harry shouted. Harry saw Hermione look at him desperately, her hand reaching for him, a tear in her eye. Harry tried reaching for her but the figures holding him started dragging him back out of the room. Harry saw Hermione's body fall limp on cold, stone floor. . . .

"HARRY! Hermione was standing over top of him, shaking his shoulders. Harry sat straight up in his four-poster, everyone was staring at him. His body was sticky from cold sweat. "Were you dreaming," Hermione asked, "what about? Harry rubbed his forehead, it was searing with pain.

"It. . .It's nothing." Harry said lamely. "Hermione. . .be careful, okay!" Hermione nodded and started to ask why when Harry put his finger to her lips and said: "Please." Eventually everyone had dressed and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry started to leave but Hermione pulled him aside, sat him on the bed, pulled the curtains, and said: "Harry, what was it that you dreamed anyway?"

"Well it was about you and. . .Voldemort. . .he. . .killed you!" Harry said rather quickly.

"Harry," Hermione began, "Voldemort is miles away and he can't get into the castle while Dumbledore's around!"

"I know, it just worry's me!" Harry looked up at Hermione, there was a tear in her eye.

"Harry, I'll be fine!" Harry looked into her dark brown eyes, her brown hair falling into her eyes. They inched closer. Harry could see every tear clinging to her eyelashes. Their lips touched in a fiery sensation of passion. Harry put his arms around her waist and she put her arms around his neck. They just laid their kissing, talking, and cuddling.

Harry woke up to Hermione's arm around his waist. He looked at the clock: 11:30 p.m.! "Hermione," Harry shouted, "we've missed our classes!" They both jumped up and grabbed their school bags and rushed out toward their classes. They had only missed their Transfiguration and Charms classes and when they got there, everyone was already at lunch or outside. Hermione said she was going to the Library to do some studying and Harry said he'd be out on the grounds.

Harry walked out into the blazing sun and went and sat down by the Beech Tree just enjoying the sunshine. Harry had sat there when he looked at his watch and noticed it was once again time for classes. Harry headed toward his next lessons, Potions and DADA, but strangely, Hermione nor Ron was there and Harry didn't see them for the rest of the afternoon. At around 2:00 he went up to the common room to take a small nap before Divination but when he reached the dorm, Hedwig zoomed into the room with a letter in her beak. Harry took the letter, opened it and read:

**H**arry, You know the place where I am.

**E**veryone doesn't know.

**L**ow down in the bowls of the school.

**P**arseltongue will let it show

 Hermione ****

Harry read this through three times. So apparently he knew where it and mostly everyone doesn't. It's in the bowls of the school and parseltongue will show the entrance. She had to be in the Chamber of Secrets. Harry just noticed something, the first letters of each line spell out **HELP!** He couldn't wait any longer. He rushed out of the dormitories and headed toward Moaning Myrtles lavatory. When he got there, he heard Moaning Myrtle weeping from one of the stalls. He quickly found the correct sink and said something in parseltounge which revealed the secret passage to the Chamber of Secrets. The sinks separated and an opening appeared in the floor. Harry remembered that in his second year that the Chamber of Secrets had caved in but there was still a small room that he remembered was filled with bones, and with that in mind he jumped.

Harry was sliding down the long pipe that lead to the Chamber of Secrets. Harry felt like he had been sliding for hours when he slid onto the cold stone floor that was littered with bones. Harry looked around to see where Hermione was but saw nothing. Harry climbed through the pipe that lead to the Chamber of Secrets. He knew it was blocked off by fallen rocks but he had to look somewhere, but Harry was surprised to what was in front of him! It had appeared that someone one had blown the rocks away and exposing the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets! Harry climbed up onto the opening and walked down the damp corridor lined with snake statues. Everything was dark except for the lone ray of light in the main chamber. He thought he saw a black figure lying on the floor, and when he strained his eyes harder he saw golden, brown hair flowing down it's back. That's when Harry realized. . .it was Hermione! Harry ran the rest of the way and when he got there he just dropped to his knees in anguish. "Who could have done this?" Harry thought. Harry reach toward Hermione and grabbed her shoulder to turn her over on her back, but when he did he didn't see his love's face but. . .Ron! "Hey, Harry!" Ron said. Ron stood up and pulled a golden, brown wig off. Your gullible! Send a fake distress signal and you come running. Ron raised his wand and pointed it into a dark corner and shouted: "MOBILICORPUS!" Harry heard a soft whoosing noise issue from the corner but saw nothing. Ron kept his wand raised and said: "Accio Hermione!" That's when Harry saw it, Hermione was hovering about five feet off the ground and she was bound in ropes. "Nice isn't it," Ron began, "I learned the Incarcerous Charm just for the occasion!"

"Ron, let her go!" Harry said hotly.

"Can't do that Harry, if I can't have Hermione nobody can!" After Ron had said this, he raised his wand to Hermione throat.

"You wouldn't _kill_ her, Ron!"

"I guess you should know. . .I'm not Ron. . ." Ron pulled his wand from his robes, gave himself two quick taps on the head and right before Harry's eyes Ron had turned into Voldemort! "Well. . .I should get back to work destroying what you love most, that is unless you give yorself up . . ." Voldemort once again raised his wand at Hermione and said . . ."_Avada Ke. . ."_

"No," Harry shouted, "take me instead!"

"Now your coming to your senses. . "

"Harry, NO," Hermione shouted, "you need to save yourself!" Voldemort had already grabbed Harry around the neck, after releasing Hermione, pushed him against the wall and wrapped him in ropes from his wand.

He raised his wand toward Harry's forehead and said, "A-V-A-D-A K-E-D-A-V-R-A!"

Harry suddenly saw a flash of green light, he heard Hermione scream in the background and a high, cold cackle and then. . . .darkness. . . . .

As soon as Voldemort had completed his dark deed, He had vanished in a split seconds time. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hermione screamed as she ran toward Harry's limp body. She knelt over him, her heart swimming with emotions. She felt tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn't believe it. . .he was. . .gone! As she was kneeling there looking into Harry's blank eyes a single tear dropped from her eye and landed on his lips. Hermione then leaned down and kissed him on the lips. For a moment it seemed as if they were locked together at the lips, but then she felt a soft breathe on her cheek, and did she feel his chest moving? He was alive. . .Harry was alive!

"Where am I?" Harry said lamely, rubbing his head.

"The Chamber of Secrets.."

"Why are we down here?" Harry said quickly.

"I'll explain everything!" Hermione helped Harry to his feet and on the way back to the entrance of the chamber, she explained everything. Once they got back to the entrance they started to call Harry's broom to go back to the dorms but they decided to just sit and talk for a while. They had been talking for over three hours when Harry and Hermione fell asleep. . . . . . . . . .

When Harry and Hermione woke up and they looked at Harry's watch they saw that it was 3:00 a.m. They considered sneaking back up to their dorm's but they figured Filch would catch them out of bed and give them detention so they decided to spend the rest of the night in the Chamber till morning and they could run up to the dorms grab their books and head off to classes. Where they had just woken up there was no way of going directly back to sleep so they just sat and cuddled together and kissing every now and then. "I knew you would never leave me, Harry!" Hermione said quietly, laying her head in his lap.

"I made a promise didn't I?" Harry said proudly. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead and she cuddled closer to Harry.

"Harry, do you think we'll get married, after Hogwarts of course? Hermione said hopefully. For a moment there was just silence but then Harry finally broke the silence.

"I hope, that would a dream come true!" Harry said. Hermione raised up off of Harry's lap, looked him in the eye's, rubbed her hand through his hair and kissed him. As they were kissing Harry opened his eye's for one brief second and saw a tear streaming down her cheeks but he didn't stop to see if she was O.K. because he knew it was more or less out of happiness because he had sacrificed his life for hers or sadness from the fact that she had almost lost him. After they had pulled apart they just stared at each other for a long while before either of them said anything.

"You know Harry, we could do anything we wanted to down here and no one would ever see us or find out!" Hermione said quietly. Harry looked at her and then both of them got a small smirk on their face.

"What kind of anything" Harry said slyly

"Let me show you. . ." Hermione said. After Hermione had said this she sat up in front of Harry and put her hand on his chest and pushed him back onto the cold, stone floor. She then climbed to where she was over top of him and pulled him off of the ground by the tie to where his head was a few inches off of the floor and gave him a small, passionate tap on the lips. Harry put his arms around her waist as she started to undress, GOD she was beautiful. This was going VERY well! Harry wondered how far she would actually let him go.

* * *

I think I'll end this chapter RIGHT here...Mwahahahaha!

(A/N): Tell me what ya think, send me LOTS of reviews, no flames, please! Chapter five should be posted by next Friday, if not, don't be mad at me...I'm probably just really busy!


	5. Traitors & Bludgers

(A/N):Hope you liked Chapter four. Here is Chapter five, just like I promised! Don't forget to review and still...**NO FLAMES!**Now, on with the story.

* * *

**Traitors and Bludgers**

_Chapter 5_

Let me start of by saying that I'm absoloutley NOT going to tell you..."in detail" that is...what they did in the chamber, that would ruin it. Maybe in the near futurethe story will have a scene with explict detail.So, if you read my stories, your more than likely to catch the "explict scenes".So this is where our story starts:

They had called Harry's Firebolt down to the Chamber thankfully without detection, and were know headed back up through the pipe. Once they reached Moaning Myrtles bathroom, they started to sneak out without disturbing Myrtle but. . . . . "Aaaaaaaaaah!" Too late. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING, YOUR DISTURBING MY MISERABLENESS!"

"Sorry Myrtle, we'll just be going. . . ."

"GOOD, GET GOING!" They had ran out of the lavatory into the second floor corridor, checking for Filch, and rushed on out toward the Grand Staircase. As soon as they reached the seventh floor and opened the door to the Fat Ladies Corridor they bumped head-long into Professor Snape.

"Well, well, well, Potter and Granger out of bed. Explain yourselves!"

"We were just. . . ." Hermione began but Snape interrupted.

"Follow me you two!" As Snape turned to lead them off into the unknown they looked at each other in dread. Where could he be taking them? What would he do to them? They could only begin to imagine. . . . . .

Snape lead them all the way back to the entrance hall and turned right into the dungeons. It seemed like they had been walking forever when they reached an Oak door with an iron plate reading: Professor Snape's Office. Snape's office was lined with shelves stocked with jars filled with strange fluids and insects and creatures floating around inside. "Sit!" Snape said. They obeyed quickly to avoid getting into even more trouble. "First off I am going to deduct 50 points from both of you. Now tell me, what were you doing out of bed?"

"It was Voldemort he. . . . . "

"Don't say the Dark Lord's name aloud." Snape had stood up, his greasy hair swinging in his eyes.

"Sorry, You-Know-Who captured Hermione and led me to the Chamber of Secrets, then he tried to kill us!" The whole time Harry said this Snape looked at him with a familiar gleam in his eyes.

"How could the Dark Lord have got into this castle!" Snape said mockingly.

"The Poly-Juice Potion. . .he disguised himself as Ron and tricked us."

"Rubish. . .I want you two to go straight to bed without another word on this Poly-juice potion for the rest of the semester. Oh, and also report for detention in my office tomorrow evening at 12:00 midnight, but don't get caught, you'll be in even more trouble." All this was said with an incredibly evil smirk on his face. As Harry and Hermione were leaving the dungeons, Harry looked over at Hermione and her face was drowned in tears. Once they were out of sight of Snape he pulled her aside into an archway wiped her face with the sleeve of his robes and she said, "It's my fault I let him lead me into the girls bathroom. Where he looked like Ron I thought he was going to apologize but I was wrong! I'm so stupid!" "You're not stupid, he could have fooled anybody! As they walked up the Grand Staircase not saying a word. When they reached the fat lady, they told her the password and climbed through the portrait hole and instead of going to their dormitories they fell back onto the couch by the fire to just think and talk.

They had been talking late into the morning hours before either of them fell asleep. Hermione was the first to go. She laid her head over on Harry's lap and for a while it was alright until his leg fell asleep, but he still didn't move because he didn't want to disturb her. Soon after, Harry himself fell asleep as well. . . . . . . .

He was in a dark room, with cold stone walls, he was sitting in a chair in front of a desk, but for some odd reason, there was a large kitchen knife on it. Beside him in another chair was Hermione, but something was different, she was sweating, she looked scared. Behind the desk was a figure that was very skinny with scraggly, greasy hair. Could it be Snape? Something was happening, he all of a sudden had the urge to. . . .kill! Something was controlling him. It made him pick up a knife off of the desk. He then rounded on Hermione. He raised the knife. . .Hermione screamed and. . . . . . . . .

He awoke in a cold sweat, once again everyone was there staring at him, everyone except Ron he was already gone. "Harry. . ." he looked through the crowd to see who was talking. . .it was Hermione. "Harry, was it another dream?" Harry looked around nervously and quickly nodded. "Was it about me and Voldemort again?"

"No, it was about me, you, and Snape." After Harry had said this her eyes widen in horror. "Why?"

"I had that same dream and I killed you!"

"Me too but I killed you!"

"It can't mean anything, Harry lets just go to class and forget the whole thing!" Harry nodded and pulled on his clothes, they grabbed their school bags and headed off to class, holding hands of course. The day seemed to go by so fast with Harry's first Quidditch match drawing nearer. He was so excited he almost forgot about his and Hermione's detention with Snape that night. As Harry and Hermione walked outside to enjoy the sunshine during their lunch break, Angelina, the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, came striding up to them.

"Harry, Alicia has fallen ill and Madam Pomfery said she shouldn't play all season! Mcgonnagal was just there to see her and Madam Pomfery put a ban on her playing this season. We need another Chaser fast!"

"Well. . .what about Hermione. You said you had a little practice!'

"Yeah, but. . . ."

"Great your in, practice this evening at 7:00!" and with that she stormed off toward the pitch.

"Harry, I can't play Quidditch!

"Sure you can, you're great." As he said this he kissed her on the cheek, and they opened their school bags to get started on their daily homework. They had sat under the tree by the lake till what seemed 6:30 when they got up to head toward the Quidditch pitch.

"Hey guys, glad you could make it!" They had run into Angelina at the locker rooms. "Come on Hermione, I'll get you your robes!" Angelina led Hermione into the girls locker rooms to get dressed while Harry, Mark and Jacob, the new beaters who he heard were pretty good, and Ron changed silently. After they were changed Angelina and Hermione walked in the Boy's locker room and they went over they goals for that evenings practice. After that they marched out onto the field. "Alicia, help out Hermione!" Angelina shouted as they kicked of. After a while Angelina called to Hermione, "Hermione, do you know what to do?" Hermione nodded her head. "Great, we're gonna run a practice game, but Hermione, since your new, and you and Harry know each other. . .well. . .so can you be the opposing seeker. . .?

"Yea, I guess so. . ."

"Great. . .into position. . .Alicia, Mark, Ron, Hermione, your on team one. . .Jacob, Katie, Me, and Harry,will beon team two. I'll be the goalie." At that they all flew into the air around the centerfield circle. Harry and Hermione looked at each other with a loving competitive smile on their faces. Angelina released the balls. Harry saw the snitch and the bludgers zoom into the air and out of sight. Then, she blew the whistle and took off toward the hoops while Harry and Hermione started to circle the field in opposite directions. Each time Harry and Hermione would pass each other they would smile and continue searching.

Tons of thoughts were running through his mind. He couldn't believe it, his girlfriend on the Quidditch team with him! He was so caught up in his own that he almost didn't notice the snitch fluttering around the goal post. Without knowing if Hermione had seen him, he plunged into a sharp dive but when he looked behind him and Hermione was close on his tail. He pushed his Firebolt as hard as it would go to try and outrun Hermione. Hermione pulled up right beside him so that they were flying dead even. Harry looked over at her and with a smile on his face said, " I'm not going to be easy on you!"

"I don't want you to," she replied. As soon as Hermione had said that Hermione swerved right and rammed Harry making him veer off course and allowing Hermione to zoom ahead. As soon as Harry had recovered, he shot forward and grabbed on Hermione's tail twigs to slow her down to where she was beside him, then he reach over and pushed down on her broom handle making her plunge in a steep dive, giving Harry time to zoom foward and grab the snitch out of thin air.

"Great job guy's! Now let's. . . . . . ." Before Angelina could finish Ron interrupted her.

"Angelina, do you think that I could play as seeker for once to see how it is and what it's like?"

"Yea, sure,it's just practiceanyway. . ., new teams: Alicia, Harry, Mark, Me vs. Hermione, Katie, Jacob, and Ron. Hermione is Chaser, and Alicia, you be goalie, your pretty good." After she blew the whistle Harry and Ron started to circle the stadium. As soon as they had started Harry spotted the snitch flying around the upper stands. Harry hurriedly shot at the stands and sure enough there was Ron close on his tail. Harry sped up to try and outrun him but Ron gave his broom a little more power to where he was right beside him.

Harry looked over into his face and after a long while Ron swerved to the right and rammed Harry hard in the side. At first Harry didn't know what hit him. He rolled over on his broom and when he recovered he leaned over on his broom and kicked Ron in the head making him spin and plummet out of control. Harry looked down and saw that Ron had recovered and was coming up on him again. When he was beside him once again he surprisingly jumped onto Harry's broom and started punching him in the stomach and Harry's only instinct was to fight back. That's when everyone else on the field stopped playing to try and break up the two but it was no use. The first ones who got there were Mark and Jacob. At first they tried to pull them apart which was no use so their last resort was to hit one of them with their bludger bats. They didn't no which one to hit, so they picke one and reared back and hit Harry in the back of the head. It felt as though he had a jack-hammer on his head, the pain was so bad. After a moment of what seemed like slow motion he fell to the ground.

"What are you guys doing' I didn't want to kill him, I just wanted to show him how I felt. . .physically.!" As soon as Ron said this, he pushed his broom into a dive as did Hermione. They both reached Harry at the same time, but Ron reached him a few seconds first and as Harry fell below him, he caught him by the neck of his Robes. Hermione stared at him in surprise.

"Ron?" Harry stuttered, "Thank you! You saved my life!" As Harry said this, Ron had an unusual stare in his eyes and after Harry had finished, Ron lifted his wand to Harry's fore head and said, "Guess again!" After that Ron let go of Harry's robes, letting him fall over 50 feet to the ground. At first he didn't know what to do but he then regained his senses and shouted, "Accio broom," but it wasn't his broom that came toward him it was one of the schools Comet 260's. He didn't care what broom came just as long as a broom came. He mounted the broom just in time to land safely on the ground.

"O.K., that was. . .good. . .lets get dressed," Angelina shouted. As Harry walked toward the locker rooms, Hermione grabbed hi shoulder and said, "Uh, Harry, after Ron dropped you, he grabbed your broom and, well. . ." she held out a pile of twigs and shattered wood. He couldn't believe it. . .OH NO, IT'S ON NOW!

After they had changed and Harry and Hermione met up to go back to the castle, and had went to the common room for a small nap, at 12:05 Harry woke up and looked down at his watch. . .OH NO. . .they were late for their detention with Snape! "Hermione we got to sneak down to the dungeons and fast!"

They went out of the Fat Lady's portrait and to the Grand Staircase and ran into the entrance hall. Then they turned right into the dungeons. When they reached the door to Professor Snapes office they first hesitated then slowly, they opened the door. "You're late!"

"Sorry, we fell asleep!" Harry said shakily.

"That's a poor excuse. . .no matter. . .sit. Now, explain again what happened in the chamber, and don't lie!" His eyebrow was twitching very uncomfortably.

"It's the same as last time. . .Voldemort lured us in there disguised as Ron!"

"I SAID DON'T LIE!"

"It's true professor!. . . ." Harry and Hermione turned around to see who had spoken and there in the doorway was. . .RON! "He must've yanked out some of my hair at Hogsmeade because I remember a hooded figure behind me then I felt a sharp pain in my head. The next morning I didn't wake up until 12:00 the next day."

"Lets see if you say the same thing under veritaserum." Snape took a clear colored liquid from one of the shelves behind him, poured it into a goblet on his desk, held it out to Ron and said, "Drink!" Ron took the goblet and took a sip of it. It seemed as though he had been electrified and he remained erect. "What happened, Ron?"

"He must've yanked out some of my hair at Hogsmeade because I remember a hooded figure behind me then I felt a sharp pain in my head. The next morning I didn't wake up until 12:00 the next day."

"Thank you, Ron. . .you all may go now, since your friends story is accurate, your detention is canceled. Now get to your dormitories but,. . .muahahaha. . .don't get caught!"

As Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way back to their dormitories Harry had a lot of questions to ask but it was Ron who spoke first. "Harry, I'm so sorry for everything! Please forgive me!"

"Why did you do all those things anyway?" Hermione asked.

"Well, mainly it's because I liked you-liked you but you didn't like me-like me, and when you and Harry got together it just sparked a little anger inside me. But it got out of hand, it was stupid! So what do you think guys, will you forgive me?" They had reached the Common Room and had sat down on the couch by the fire place. Harry put his arms around Hermione and Ron and said, "Of course will forgive you, won't we Hermione?"

"Of course," Hermione said smiling at them both.

"What have you been doing the whole time you've been 'avoiding' us?" Harry asked.

"Well, actually, I would sit on my bed and look at our picture at Kings Cross Station...," a snicker slipped out of Harry and Hermione's mouth,"...pathetic, I KNOW!" Harry and Hermione burst out in laughter, Ron couldn't help but join in.

"Ummmmm. . ."

". . .thought so. . ." after Ron said this they all threeonce againstarted to laugh aloud.

"I missed us three being friends!"

"Us too Ron, us too!"

"Should we work on our homework, then?"

"But its 1:00 in the morning!"

"So. . ." Harry and Hermione looked at one another and then back at Ron.

"We have to get you hooked up with someone, Ron!" They said together, in a chuckling sort of way. "Your turning in to the 'old' Hermione, the book-worm!"

"I agree, and that's an insult to myself!" Hermione said in between giggles.

"I guess your right, well,I'm off to bed, night!" Ron then turned and went up the spiral staircase to the boy's dorms.

"Me too! Hermione said as the two of them got up.

"I love you Hermione!" Harry said as he gave Hermione a sweet kiss on the lips.

"I love you, too, Harry!" she said returning the kiss, "See you in the morning!" And with that the two of them went to their separate dormitories with the one another in mind.

Harry lay awake in bed, with the sound of the other boys' snoring as his only company, great! Ron was his friend again, he still had Hermione, it seemed that his life could get no better. But things at Hogwarts were about to getextremely caotic! The simple life everyone knew, other than Voldemorts' attempts at regaining power every now-and-then, would soon go down the drain. Unbeknownst to Harry and the gang,things were about to take a steep-downward spiral.

* * *

(A/N): Well, there ya go. Did you like it good, bad? Tell me in those reviews...NO FLAMES! Chapter Six should be up by next friday...PROMISE! 

-SilverSilencer15-


	6. Gifts and Toads

(A/N): Here ya go...it's a little late but...oh well! I've been kinda busy at school, you see there's this- . . .wait, why am I tellin you guys! I've lost my mind. Heres your damn story, take it or leave it! LOL

Disclaimer: I only own the plot!

* * *

**Gifts and Toads**

_Chapter 6_

Harry woke up that morning fairly early, around 6:00a.m., to Hermione talking to Ron. When Harry realized what time it was, he got up, walked over to Hermione and gave her a small kiss on the lips, and went to his wardrobe to get dressed. After Harry was dressed, they all walked down to the Great Hall to have breakfast together. After they got their food and sat down to eat, Hedwig zoomed through the window in the ceiling where all the mail owls come through in the morning. She flew toward the Gryffindor table and dropped three fairly large package into Harry's, Hermione's, and Ron's hands. "Wonder what they could be?" Ron said.

"Or who they're from. . .!" Harry said. After that they didn't take anymore time talking. "Open your's first Ron. . .hey, there's a note...open that first." Ron ripped open the envelope, took out the note and read:

Dear Ron,

This gift is from me to you to show how grateful I am to you

for helping me and for providing some very valuable information.

I know it has been years since the incident but this is the earliest

I could write. Thanks again!

"It still doesn't say who its from" Hermione said, "Open the package, Ron!" Ron ripped the paper off of the package and out fell a Nimbus 2001 racing broom.

"I know it's out of date but. . .WOW!" Harry knew how Ron's family, they were pleased to receive anything.

"THAT'S GREAT, RON!" Harry said, "Hermione, now open yours!"

"O.K.!" Hermione opened her envelope, took out the letter and read:

Dear Hermione,

This present is to thank you for all that you did to help me

years ago. Once again this thanks is late but I just now got in

safe enough conditions to be able to write. Just think of this

Present as years worth of thanks!

After she had read the letter, she began ripping the paper off of her package. When all the paper was off, they saw what was inside. . .a brand new FireBolt. "Oh my Gosh. . . . .?"

"Harry, open yours next." Ron said. Harry opened the note that was attached to his and read:

Dear Harry,

You're the one that I need to thank most! Saving me from

those things, helping me out, everything! That is why your thank

you is the biggest of all. You truly do look like your father!

After Harry read the note through at least three times ( once out loud two times in his head) he picked up the package, tore off the paper and out rolled the newest broom in the racing broom line. . .a ThunderHead! All Ron could do was gasp.

"Harry. . .that hasn't even came out on the market yet!" The truth was, Harry had never heard about it period!

"This must've cost a fortune. . .but how. . . .!" But it didn't matter right now, at least he had another broom for quidditch matches. . .OH, he almost forgot. . .his first match was this evening, against Slytherin. "Hermione, Ron, our game's this evening. . .lets meet at the locker rooms at six fifty." They all nodded their heads in agreement and as soon as they finished their breakfast they got up and headed off for classes.

They went through the day rather quickly because they were excited about their match that evening. It was 6:45 when they finished their last class of the day and they all met up at the Beech tree instead. "I've got loads of homework!" Hermione puffed, carrying a mound of books on their way to the locker rooms.

"Us too!" Harry sighed. When they reached the locker rooms Hermione went to the left to the girls locker rooms and the other two went to the right to the boy's locker room. They all changed quickly and met in the play room to go over the plays one last time.

"O.k. guys, here's some of the plays I'd like to see tonight:

1. Finburg Flick

and-

2. Sloth-Grip Roll

Okay, we play our game, Slytherin doesn't stand a chance!" They stood up, picked up their broom and walked out onto the field. . . . .

The entire stadium was packed with cheering fans and stomping feet. It made Harry feel like he truly was. . .home. They all (both teams) gathered around the center-field and Madam Hooch dragged the crate of Quidditch balls in the middle of the circle. "Now I want a fair game. . .from _all _of you!" She then released the bludgers and the snitch. They whizzed around the players for a second then they zoomed into the air and out of sight. Then she picked up the quaffle, threw it into the air, blew her whistle and everyone was off. Harry started to circle the field as did Malfoy, that's when Lee started his commentating:

"_Gryffindor in possession, Angelina really knows how to handle that quaffle! Passes to Hermione Granger, the newest member of the team, and she's actually quit good! Oh, she's going all the way, she's passed Montague, she shoots. . .SHE SCORES! Ten points to Gryffindor!" _Harry heard a large amount of cheering from the Gryffindor end and boo's from the Slytherins. Hermione was doing really good for her first game! He kept circling the pitch and once he thought he saw the snitch but when he flew closer it was just one of Angelina's bracelets.

"_Katies got the ball, she fly's past Jones, a new Slytherin chaser. . .past Warrington, and. . .OH! Montague steals, and he's reversed to Warrington. . ."_

Harry still couldn't see the snitch. . .he felt as though he had been flying for hours! _"SLYTHERIN SCORES! Ten points to Slytherin!" _Harry suddenly heard a familiar sound, "Weasley is our King!"He had seen it, the snitch, it was flying around the Slytherin goal posts. He sped up to get there before Malfoy seen him, but it was no use, he was tagging him all along. Ron was right, this was the best broom ever. It felt like he was flying on nothing, and it was fast too, he was at the goal posts before Malfoy was even half there. He was on its trail, he was an inch from it, he had just barely dodged a bludger. . . _"Gryffindor scores!"_. . .what was happening, he was slowing down. . .he looked back and Malfoy was holding his broom by the tail twigs.

"AHHHHHHH!" Malfoy had just thrown his broom off course and he went around behind the stadium before he could straighten out again. Malfoy was a few feet in front of him. If only. . .he could. . .just. . .got it! He had pulled up beside Malfoy, grabbed the front of the handle, and swept his foot under Malfoy's broom making it do a front flip, causing him to veer of to the right into the stands, but he pulled up before any collisions. "Boooong!" Slytherin had just scored again bringing the score to Gryffindor: 80 and Slytherin: 40!

"Weasley cannot save a thing,

He cannot block a single ring,

That's why Slytherins all sing,

Weasley is our King!"

The snitch was in front of him, but just out of reach, then all of a sudden, he flipped foward and hit the ground. It felt as if he had swallowed a bowling ball. Malfoy had just kicked the back of his broom making him somersault to the ground. Harry stood up. It felt as though he would throw up! He opened his mouth and out popped the snitch. . ._"Harry Potter has caught the snitch. . .GRYFFINDOR WINS!_ The whole team had circled him on their brooms above, applauding him, while Hermione landed and ran up to him and gave him a kiss on the lips!

"Harry, WE WON," she said, slinging her arms around his neck. Angelina walked through the enormous crowd that was congratulating Harry and said, "PARTY IN THE GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM!"

They had partied in the common room until 3:00 in the morning. Someone had gotten Butterbeer, Cauldron Cakes, Pumpkin Pasties, and Chocolate Frogs, but no one told them who or how! After the trio had filled themselves full of cakes, chocolate, and snacks, they just sat on the couch to talk. "You were really good out there, Hermione!" Harry said, slipping his hand into hers. She just smiled and lay her head on his shoulder.

"We're supposed to get a new permanent DADA teacher today." Ron said.

"I wonder who it could be? Just as long as it isn't anyone like Umbridge. One of Hogwarts temporary replacement teachers had them just doing lessons in their book. "Well, I guess we'll see tomorrow!" They all nodded in agreement.

"I'm off to bed. . .Quidditch really wears you out!"

"Me too!"

"And me!" They all stood up and Harry gave Hermione a sweet kiss on the lips, said their 'good nights' and 'I love you's' and headed off to their separate dormitories. Once in their dorm, Harry and Ron changed into their pajamas and climbed into their four-posters to rest up for another day of lessons. "I wonder who will be our new DADA teacher, Ron. . . . . . . .Ron?"

They awoke early the next morning, ready for the day ahead. Harry got his school bag together and met Ron and Hermione in the common room. Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and walked down to the Great Hall. "What's your schedule for today, Hermione?"

"Lets see. . .um. . . : 1. Transfiguration

2. Double Potions

3. Care of Magical Creatures

4. Divination

5. Charms

6. Double DADA

"I have the same schedule!" Harry said enthusiastically. They looked over at Ron his head was buried into his schedule. . .what's wrong, Ron?"

"Read this. . . .!" Ron said, handing them a piece of parchment. They picked up the paper and read:

Dear Mr. Weasley,

I, Professor Snape have chosen you to partake in my experimental

Potions course. Your actions did nothing to affect in my decision, your

name was randomly picked from a list of students. You are to report to my

Classroom every morning from 7:00a.m. to 11:00a.m for this program.

Best regards,

S. Snape

"Let me see your schedule, Ron!" He handed them a second sheet of parchment.

"He's doing this on purpose, I know he is!" Ron said furiously. Harry grabbed the parchment, held it out so that he and Hermione could read it, cleared his throat and read:

1. "Quadruple Potions"

2. "Divination"

3. "Care of Magical Creatures"

4. "Charms"

5. "Transfiguration"

6. "Double DADA"

"What's he playing at?" Harry and Hermione said. Ron shrugged his shoulders in distaste as the bell rang. They gathered up their school-bags and headed of for their morning classes. "See ya', Ron!" Harry called as Ron headed for the dungeons. Harry and Hermione's day went by pretty quickly, as opposed to Ron's. They met up with at recess before going to their 6th period classes. "How was Potions, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"It was horrible, we had to do four potions in one day!" Ron sighed. Harry and Hermione just looked at each other with a glum look on their faces. "Well, a day of Defense Against the Dark Arts will cheer you up!" Harry said tentatively. Ron nodded gloomily and stood up to walk to the DADA classroom.

When the got to the classroom Harry, Hermione, and Ron took a seat together and got out their books, quills, ink, parchment, and wands. Harry noticed that there was someone sitting behind the desk, but the chair was turned around so he couldn't see their face. Harry looked over at Hermione and smiled at her presence. Her hair was a beautiful color of golden brown, her eyes a deep brown. It was as if his insides had lurched. She smiled back at him, slipped her arm around his waist (as did he) and laid her head over on his shoulder.

" Potter, Granger, no unnecessary physical contact," came a voice from behind the desk. It sounded strangely familiar. Hermione mut have thought the same thing because when they looked toward each other, they both had a look of fear on their face.

The person stepped out from behind the desk. She were unusually short, with ring-covered stubby fingers. She was wearing a pink cardigan and was holding an unusually short wand, and very closely resembled a toad.

"It wasn't unnecessary contact," Hermione shouted.

"That's detention, miss Granger, and for you too Potter, you were in on it as well!" she said sweetly. "Wands away, quills out!" she said softly. "My name is. . .Professor Umbridge. Some of you may remember me from. . .ahem. . .last year. Open your books to Chapter One, read it, and I want 2 feet of parchment over the entire Chapter, due Thursday." Everyone gave a sigh of agitation as they turned in their books to begin reading. Umbridge looked at Harry and Hermione, gave them a toad-like smile, and sat down behind her desk, still smiling.

After class was over and Harry and Hermione were preparing to leave, Professor Umbridge called for them. "I want to see you in my office for your detention tonight at 7:30 p.m., no exceptions. . .you will only need to bring parchment, you are dismissed." Harry and Hermione left her office in shock.

"I can't believe she's back," Hermione said in awe, "That evil, foul, nasty old toad!" Hermione was stomping down the grand staircase. Harry put his arm around her to comfort her.

"Come on, Hermione, don't cry."

"She just makes me so mad, Harry." Hermione said, holding back her tears. You don't think she'd make us use that quill!"

"She won't, nobody would let her do _that _again! I don't even understand why Dumbledore hired her back!" Harry said confusingly. "Let's go work on our DADA report in the common room before we have to go to detention. When they got to the common room, Ron was already on the couch, working on his report.

"Well. . . .?" Ron asked.

"We've got detention at 7:30 tonight!"

"Ouch," Ron said. Harry and Hermione sat on the other end of the couch, got out their quills, ink, and parchment and started on their report. At 7:20 they had gotten 1 ½ feet of parchment when Harry and Hermione headed for the DADA classroom. When they got there, they knocked on the door and heard the familiar voice say "come in". They pushed open the door and were hit with a strong smell of wildflower's and musty lace. They looked around and saw the familiar ceramic plates with technicolor kittens.

"Sit," she said and pointed to two lace covered tables. They took out their parchment and laid it on the table. "You will be using _my _quills," she said in a sugary voice. Harry and Hermione exchanged looks of horror and took the quills from her stubby, fat fingers. "You will be writing. . .'I must not tell lies.'" Harry was the first to start writing. He put the point of the quill on the parchment and wrote: 'I must not tell lies.'" The words cut deep into the back of Harry's hand and just as soon as it had, it faded away. He did not let the pain show because he had went through it before, but when Hermione started to write 'I must not tell lies', she let a scream of pain and looked frighteningly at Umbridge. "Yes it hurts, doesn't it," she said gingerly. Hermione just looked back down at her paper and continued to write.

With every sentence, Hermione let out a small gasp of pain, but Harry didn't flinch because last year he became accustomed to it and he didn't want Umbridge to think that pain was his weakness. After what seemed like hours she said, "Come here, you two." They both stood up and walked up to the front of her desk. "Hand," she said. They both stuck out their hands and she took them in each of her hands. "Not yet, but nothing that a few more detentions won't cure! Same time same place tomorrow." she said, "You may go." Harry and Hermione turned and waked out into the 3rd floor corridor. Once they were out of sight of Umbridge, Hermione let it all out. Harry looked down at her hand and saw blood streaming down her hand and dripping on the floor. Harry looked at his own hand and saw his own hand dripping blood as well. Harry slipped his hand into Hermione's, which was covered in blood, but he didn't care, so was his. So, they walked back up to the common room, hand-in-hand, all the while, dripping blood from the deep wounds on each of their hands.

* * *

(A/N): Hope you liked it! There will be plenty more where that came from. Should be up by next week. If not, too bad, just walk away from the computer and put a bullet in your head, i mean . . . SERIOUSLEY! J/K, my fans! Read and review my slaves, muahahahaha!lol

-SilverSilencer15-


	7. Ressurection

(A/N): I will start off by responding to one of my reviews:

BigSmoke: I SAID NO FUCKIN FLAMES AND YOU DID IT ANYWAYS! THOUGH YOU'D TEST MY PATIENCE DID YA! YOU DIDN'T EVEN READ ALL THE DAMN CHAPTERS, HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF DON'T JUDGE A BOOK BY ITS COVER . . . I GUESS YOUR JUST STUCK SO FAR UP YOU OWN ASS YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE THE DAMN LIGHT, ESPECIALLY NOT A GOOD STORY! NEXT TIME READ THE "WHOLE" STORY BEFORE YOU JUDGE!I HAVE LIKE 14 GOOD REVIEWS AND 2 BAD ONES...DO THE MATH, FUKKTARD! GOOD OUTWEIGHS BAD, DUMBASS...NOT HARD TO GUESS WHAT YOUR MATH GRADES ARE! -SilverSilencer15-

As to all the other reviews, THNKS...keep reviewing! Here's chapter seven, Enjoy guys . . . all except that mindfukked idiot!

* * *

Resurrection

**Chapter 7**

The wounds on the back of their hands had already healed as the sun rose over the rocky foothills just outside the castle grounds. As the sun peaked over the crest of the highest hill, fresh rays of the new day glistened off the powdery, white snow that blanketed the grounds. Harry and Hermione stirred on the couch as the sun shone through the high windows of the Gryffindor common room. They had not gotten much sleep the previous night, for the horrid thoughts, memories, and nauseating picture of the toad-like woman's face still imprinted in their minds.

"Harry . . . we need to go and tell Dumbledore what has happened and why he allowed her back!" Hermione said nervously.

"We can't, it's like last year, he doesn't want to be bothered with our personal problems!" Harry replied.

"Harry, your really starting to annoy me!" Hermione said stubbornly.

"Me . . . annoying you . . . you're the one being a crybaby bitch!"

"Your just being an ass-hole!"

"Crazy whore!"

"Bastard!"

"Look, we need to calm down, Umbridge just has us wired up!" Harry said reassuringly. Hermione gave Harry a suspicious look and said: "I've seen you talking to Cho before! You still like her, I know you do! That's why we're finished, it's just not working out!" Hermione walked over to Harry and gave him a small kiss on the forehead, then headed off to the girls' dormitories. It took a while for Harry to take all of this in. He thought everything was going great.

"Slut," he called, as one last rebel. Since it was the weekend, Harry decided to just stay in the common room all day and work on the mountains of homework he had. As he worked, he noticed several people walking in and out of the common room. He payed no attention to this as it happened every day, you know, no big deal! But Harry noticed that something was different, it was quite . . . too quite. Harry looked up from his tedious work, everyone was whispering and looking over at him occasionally. What could they be talking about, his and Hermione's break up! "This is ridiculous," Harry said to himself. Harry, trying to avoid the tightlipped clamor, gathered up his school bag, ink, quill, and books to go and work in a peaceful place.

As Harry strode through the corridors, he noticed the same thing happening that happened in the common room . . . whispers, stares, and pointed fingers. As he roamed the corridors, he pondered on where he could go. As he turned the corner, he stopped dead in his tracks, he knew where he could go, he thought as he stared at the large blank wall, opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, that he knew housed the Room of Requirement.

Harry approached the large, blank wall, racking his brain to remember what to do next. As he reached the wall, he stared at is excitingly as he remembered. He stepped back a couple of feet and began to pace in front of the wall concentrating hard. "I need a place to work. Somewhere peaceful, where no one can disturb me!" Harry thought carefully. As he finished his third pace, he looked over at the wall and there was a large, polished door. Harry smiled to himself and walked over and grabbed the knob. He pushed the door open and was amazed at what he saw.

The room was decorated with a dark purple wallpaper and lit sconces on each wall. The walls were lined with shelves filled with books from every subject and on one wall was a lit fire in the fireplace. The carpet was a dull color of burgundy and scattered around the room were several cushy armchairs and a couple side-tables with a small lamp on each one. "This is great," Harry whispered to himself. He walked over to one of the armchairs beside of the fire and sat his school bag down beside of him, took out his books, ink, parchment, and quill and started working.

He decided to work on the Potions essay Snape had assigned on Bezoars, first. As he worked deeper and deeper into his essay, his mind began to wonder off the subject of how Bezoars will save a person from most poisons if taken from the stomach of a goat. He thought about Sirius, and how he would be able to get along with life now that he has gone, he thought about the fight he and Hermione had and how life at Hogwarts would be without her at his side all the time, and he thought about what it would feel like to pummel Umbridge with a shovel! That put a smile on his face as he slipped absentmindedly out of his chair in exhaustion, after all, he had been working on his homework for a while now. He woke with a start as his bottom hit the floor. Harry looked at his watch and was surprised that it was already 1:00 p.m., time for Defense Against the Dark Arts class and time again to see the horrid woman who seemed to terrorize Harry's everyday life at Hogwarts. Harry gathered up his belongings and headed out of the Room of Requirement to begin his lonely trek down the corridor to the most unappealing teacher on his schedule, Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge. As Harry continued his journey toward the toad-lie woman's classroom he realized that he and Hermione still had the same schedule, how he could endure looking her in the eye, he did not know.

Harry entered the classroom, trying to avoid making eye contact with Hermione, but noticing nonetheless that she too was avoiding eye contact with him. Harry took his seat in the only available space left, which was, you guessed it, next to Hermione. He sat down and, not saying a word, took out his things and sat them on the table in front of him. He tried and tried to work up the courage to try and talk to Hermione, but his mind just wouldn't allow it and forced him to remain silent.

"Wands away, quills out," came the familiar voice from behind the desk, "and open your books to page 186. Read the chapter which is entitled, '_The Dark Arts and Muggles'_ , I want a foot and a half of parchment on the chapter to be on my desk Thursday, no excuses!" Harry opened his book in disgust and started reading the chapter without interest so he decide that he would just look at the pictures on the page for a while then turn to the next page and do the same. But, the only picture was of a muggle with a question mark over his head and seemed just as confused as Harry was.

"You owe me an apology!" The person who spoke startled Harry so suddenly that he cricked his neck when trying to see who had spoke. It was Hermione.

"For what," Harry said getting hot-headed.

"Is there something that you and miss Granger would like to share with the class, Mr. Potter," Umbridge said gingerly. Harry shook his head quickly as Umbridge sat down with a small, "Good."

"...Calling me all those names, and losing your temper," Hermione whispered, starting the conversation up again.

"You were the one that aggravated me to that extent," Harry loudly whispered.

"How'd I do that," Hermione shouted, not knowing she had.

"That...is...ENOUGH! You two already have detention for a week, so lets make it two weeks," Umbridge growled. "You to seem to have been the root of trouble for the past year and a half! Now the two of you, gather up your belongings and follow me!" Harry and Hermione angrily stuffed their belongings into their bags and followed Umbridge out of the door and into the corridor. As they followed her, they thought of where they were going and what Umbridge was about to do. Harry was about to tell Hermione that he was sorry about everything that had happened earlier that morning but his concentration was broken as they reached a door in a deserted corridor. On the door, in peeling labels, was, "Argus Filch, Caretaker".

"Wait here," Umbridge instructed, "I will be back in a moment." She knocked and a voice on the other side asked who it was. "It's Dolores," Umbridge said smiling. The door opened, revealing Filch holding his cat, Mrs. Norris, in his arms.

"Come in, dear lady," Filch said delightfully.

"Thank you, Argus," Umbridge said gingerly. As Umbridge stepped inside Filches closet-like office, Filch gave Harry and Hermione a spiteful look then backed into the office and closed the door with a small slam. They could hear them talking but they could not make out what they said. It seemed like they had been waiting forever, so long they sat down, on opposite sides of the door. All this free time had given Harry enough time to think and to build up courage to apologize.

"Hermione...," Harry Started.

"Save it," Hermione shot back. This made Harry mad. He tried to apologize and she threw it in his face. At this point he didn't even care. The door opened in a burst as Umbridge and Filch marched out. "In a moment, Dolores.," Filch said happily.

"Good," Umbridge replied.

Umbridge looked at them both sweetly. "Come with me," she said quickly. They stood up and followed her down the Grand Staircase to what they thought could be their doom. Seventh floor, Fifth floor, Second floor. They had thought they would go into the main hall but instead they continued downward toward the dungeons.

As Umbridge, Harry, and Hermione continued their journey to the Dungeons, Filch was merrily shuffling through an assortment of files, papers, and documents in search for a sinister form. Filch picked up two papers and muttered: "AaHa," under his breath as he scurried out o his office and began his journey in pursuit of the other three. "Permission for whipping, Permission for whipping," he repeated as he descended the staircases. Ron, who happened to be on the fourth floor at the time, (class had dismissed before Umbridge could return), heard Filch muttering this under his breath as he passed him. Could he be talking about Harry and Hermione? He became worried and started asking around to see if anyone had seen the two of them. He had asked several people when he decided that they were probably hiding somewhere and snogging the lives out of each other. Ron couldn't help but smirk as he walked to his next class, Divination.

Ron had been oddly excelling at the art, to his surprise, and had actually received an O.W.L. in it. But this meant that he would be entered into Professor Trelawny's N.E.W.T. classes, which would be dull.

Harry, Hermione, and Umbridge had reached the dungeons. As Harry stepped off of the last stair, a blast of brisk, cold air hit him like a brick wall. Harry tried to inhale but found that the cold air frosted his lungs, causing Harry to gasp for air. It seemed that Hermione was in the same situation because he heard her gasp for breath as well. Harry and Hermione looked around, trying to get a better look at their surroundings but they could only see nothingness, as if they were beyond the veil in the Ministry of Magic's Department of Mysteries.

"Lumos," Hermione whispered. The tip of Hermione's wand illuminated casting a bright, yellow light around the room. Harry and Hermione gasped in unison at what they saw. Lined around the walls were an assortment of chains, harnesses, and whips in their proper holding places.

"Over here you two," said Umbridge with a smirk. Harry heard Hermione gulp loudly as she stepped forward first, Harry not far behind. "Wands," she said strongly. Harry and Hermione placed their wands in her small, stubby hand and remained silent. "This ought to keep you in line," her heard Umbridge whisper to Hermione as she gently pushed her firmly to the wall between a pair of chains. As the toad-like woman fastened the magical shackles to Hermione's wrists and legs he could feel the anger well up inside him. As Umbridge stepped toward Harry so to attach his shackles, Hermione noticed a message engraved into each shackle, it read: **Mai ces cha****înes retiennent votre esprit, tre, et âme**. Hermione, who was fluent in French, knew exactly what it meant. She looked over at Harry, who was looking back at her. They quickly turned their heads, avoiding the others gaze. Harry didn't think about what could be going through her head right now, just that he was mad as heck.

At that moment, they were both startled as Filch burst through the door, with a unmistakable smirk n his face. "It's all here, madame, straight from the Headmaster himself," Filch wheezed.

"Thank you, Argus," Umbridge said calmly. At that Filch gave a low bow and exited the Dungeons with a slight skip in his step. As Filch closed the door with a small 'click', she turned back to the two restrained teenagers and with a large smile said, "Enjoy your stay!" And at that was out of the dungeons, leaving the two to smolder with fear and anger in the coldness of the dark.

Harry's head dropped down to his chest as the affects of fatigue settled into his body. He looked over in Hermione's direction, knowing that he wouldn't be able to see her perfect figure, her hair flowing gracefully over her shoulders. "Hermione...," Harry said, hoping for a response. When she didn't answer, Harry got worried. Maybe she had passed out. They had been in there for three days without food and Umbridge had only brought them a few sips of water. He hated that woman so much! "Hermione," Harry breathed again, his voice raspy from the lack of hydration. Still no answer. Harry began to tug at his chains in hopes of breaking free but knew it was no use. Harry tried to yell out to someone but his dry throat wouldn't let him. But he knew there were probably silencing charms placed around the room, anyway.

Draco Malfoy's hatred for the Gryffindor trio had oddly lifted over the summer. His father, Lucius Malfoy, was a death eater and over the summer had tried to make Draco one as well, but he had refused. This had made his father quite angry, so he said that he would kill Draco's mother if he didn't. He had joined in hopes of sparing his mothers life but Lucius had killed her anyway. So Draco ran, ran away from the damned soul that was his father. He hid in a cave that was in the back of Malfoy Manor, with his clothes and school supplies. Now that the war had started he had changed sides, before the death of his mother, who he missed terribly. He had recently been spying for the Order of the Phoenix, in hopes to gain their trust and show everyone that he wasn't as bad a guy as his father had made him. Ever since he had switched sides, though, he lost most of his friends except for Blaise and Pansy Parkinson. The sudden drop in social status can really hurt a guys ego.

"I wonder where Potter and Granger are," Malfoy muttered to himself. He saw the Weasel walking alone down the corridor and decided to go and ask him. "Hey, Weasley," Malfoy shouted from across the hall. Ron looked at him with suspicion and curiosity as he marched over to where Draco leaned against the wall.

"What'd you want, Malfoy," Ron sneered at the blonde.

"Listen, I know for the past five years I've been all over you and your little friends, but I'd like to start over. Ever since my mother died and everything has happened to my father I am really in no mood to tease anyone much anymore. Truce?" Malfoy's gray eyes were boring deeply into Ron's brown ones. Ron looked hesitantly at Malfoy's outstretched hand. Was Malfoy really done being so. . . .Malfoy-ish? Ron grabbed the boys hand and gave it a firm shake. "So. . .where's Potter and Granger," Malfoy asked for the second time.

"I dunno," Ron said slowly, "I was about to go looking for them yesterday but I think Umbridge was on to me, I think she has something to do with it, do you mind helping me find them?"

"I s'ppose," Malfoy said, "where did they head?"

"I didn't see where they went, but I heard Filch going downstairs a day or two ago, muttering something about 'permission for whipping', d'you think that has anything to do with them," Ron asked worriedly. Malfoy glanced at Ron reassuringly but wiyh a glint of concern in his eye and said, "I-I'm sure they're fine! C'mon." Ron and Malfoy walked out to the Grand Staircase and began their journey down. Malfoy was pretty sure that Filch had been heading to the dungeons which he was pretty sure that they use to keep disobeying students. They had gone so far down that they could see their breath turn to steamy vapor before their very eyes.

They had been walking for a fairly good while now and if they leaned over the banisters slightly they could see the foot of the stairs. Ron and Malfoy had ran the rest of the ways to the bottom, as to possibly 'save' them as quickly as possible. Ron reached for the handle and tried to turn it but it wouldn't budge. "Here.," Malfoy said, pulling out his wand. He pointed it a the door handle and whispered, "Alohamora," He heard the door click and pushed the door open . . . .

His body weakened by exhaustion, Harry's head slowly rose from it's resting place on his chest to see what had made the 'clicking' sound, but knew it wouldn't help for the room remained engulfed by darkness. "Hermione . . . ," Harry whispered desperately, "I think someone's coming . . ." Harry's voice trailed off. Hermione had been unconscious for a day and a half but thought he'd try anyway. His throat was sore from the dry, cold air of the dungeon and the absence of food and water in their diets had made them **_both_** dangerously weak. The door opened with a loud squeak and the bright, light from the outside world flowed into the room like a wave. It took a while for his eyes to adjust for his deprivation of light had lasted so long. All he could see was two figures standing in the doorway, obstructing the light, and casting two long shadows against the wall that Harry and Hermione hung in their chains.

Ron and Malfoy were in utter horror when they opened the door and revealed what lay inside the dungeons. There was no time to stand and gawp at the sight. The two ran into the dungeons to rescue the two Gryffindors, but stepped into pure darkness. "Lumos," whispered Malfoy, illuminating the tip of his wand with a powerful yellow light. "Weasley, you get Granger, I'll get Potter," Draco ordered. Ron walked over to Hermione and tryed to pry the chains from Hermione's wrist and ankles. Malfoy, sensing that Ron was having trouble, reached over and waved his wand over her wrists a feet, making the shackles break-away and releasing her from imprisonment. Malfoy did the same to Harry, causing him to fall off the wall and to his knees with helplessness. Malfoy quickly helped him up and propped Harry on his shoulder. He looked over at Ron and saw that he had done the same. "Lets go," he said, almost buckling under Harry's weight. The two of them dragged Harry and Hermione all the way back up to Gryffindor Tower, taking twice as long because of the extra weight. They had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, when Draco remembered that he didn't know the password, so he stepped aside to let Ron in front. "Whipped Cream," Ron said quickly, straining under Hermione's weight. The portrait swung open, revealing the door that lead to the Gryffindor common room, and the two of them pulled the other two up the stairs and sat them down on the couch in front of the fire.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Malfoy asked.

"Yea," Harry whispered, ". . . wait, did you call me Harry?"

"Yea, I decided it's time for a truce, I thought _friends_ were on a first name basis." Malfoy said laughingly. Harry looked at him with some curiosity and looked back with a smirk an said, "Yea, they are…Draco." Harry then looked over Draco's shoulder and saw Hermione lying there not moving a muscle. "We have to get her to the Infirmary!" Harry said, jumping up from his place on the couch. The other two nodded their heads as they all got up to carry Hermione to the infirmary. But something had made Harry stop in his tracks. Harry looked closely at Hermione, everything was as perfect as it always was, her golden hair, her full, pink lips, the gentle caress of her cheek, but there was a problem, a problem that made a chill run up the spine of the three of the teenagers, Hermione was not breathing.

The three boys had quickly lifted Hermione from her bed on the couch and had taken off in the direction of the hospital. They had burst through the infirmary doors with a loud bang, startling Madame Promfery. "What do you three think yo-" she stopped dead when saw what the boys were holding in their arms. "Oh, dear, lie her on the bed!" she said nervously. She rushed over to the helpless girl and checked her pulse. She got a look of utter horror on her face and looked at the boys with concern. "What happened?" she said desperately.

At her question, Harry stepped forward. "We were put in the dungeons by Professor Umbridge as a punishment and she left us in there for three and a half days. That's when Draco and Ron found us on the verge of death." Madame Promfery looked Harry at the mention of Draco's name. She then over and reached into her pocket and pulled out a small vile filled with a lumpy, red liquid.

"Here, drink!" she said, thrusting the vial into his hands. Harry took the cork off of the vial, held it up to his lips, and let the bitter liquid slide down his throat. He crinkled his face in disgust and quickly sat the vile down on the table. She looked back down at Hermione with a grim look on her face. "As for her," she said, nodding her way, "I'm afraid it's too late!" Harry looked at her in awe, not sure if he had heard her right. Draco just looked at the floor, while Ron was as shocked as Harry. Draco had been friends for an hour, maybe, and GHermione, was dead! Harry flung himself onto Hermione's stomach, hoping his love for her would fill her with life again. Madame Promfery's eyes filled with tears as she patted him on the shoulder as she left to busy herself with an arrangement of potions. Harry moved down to the floor, curled up in a ball, letting the tears stream down his cheeks and onto the floor. Draco moved down to the floor beside him, swinging an arma round him for comfort. He couldn't get any words of comfort out so he just sat there, listening to Harry pour out his heart in hermiones memory.

Harry had been crying for quite some time, his eyes were now dry but a look of sadness still lay on his face. He stood up and leaned over Hermione's now lifeless body and gave her one final kiss on her cold lips. "I love you!" he whispered into her ear. He straightened up and headed to the door of the hospital. His hand on the had just reached the door as a bright light, illuminated behind him. It was so bright that he couldn't see its source when he turned around. He walked closer to where it seemed to radiate and as he got closer, the object seemed to become more and more familiar. It was the necklace. The mysteriousnecklace Harry had gotten Hermione back in the early winter. Thenecklace always seemed to glow a radiant emerald green, but now it was an immense source of light. He watched closely as thejewl seemed to react to Hermione's lifelessness. It seemed to cause a fluid-like purple substance to flow from Hermione's finger, up her arm, and then throughout the rest of her body. This purple substance had filled every part of her body, as she began to lift from the bed. Everyone around the hospital was staring in awe. Ron and Draco stood by the door with their mouths gaped open. Madame Promfery seemed to have the life scared out of her. Harry didn't know what to think. As Hermione's body slowly returned to its original place on the bed, the purple fluid seemed to fade from her body, as if being absorbed into her very soul.

Harry slowly walked over to where Hermione lay, noticing that there was still no breath escaping her lungs. Her skin seemed paler, and her hair seemed duller. Harry had hoped that whatever was happening to his **_best _**friend would return life to her empty shell. As Harry got even closer to the being that was Hermione, he thought that he saw a muscle in her arm twitch, but shook it from his mind. He leaned over his once beloved and swept the hair from her face. His touched seemed to surge a powerful force through her body because she began to convulse in rapid fits. No one came to help him try and awaken the possibly alive Hermione, for fear of doing worse damage. Harry grabbed Hermione's shoulders, trying to still them in her uncontrollable fits. "Hermione, it's okay, it's me, Harry!" But it was no use she continued the seizure until it seemed that her battered body had enough. Harry began crying again, he hated seeing someone like this, especially Hermione. And he had yelled at her, the guilt felt like an immense lump in his throat, he just felt so awful! And then . . . .

**: French; May these chains restrain your mind, body, and soul.

* * *

(A/N): Tell me what ya think! It'll take longer for me to post chapter eight, it's still not done, but I'm workin on it! I'm sorta running out of ideas though, give me your ideas in those reviews . . .i need a few for some parts that I haven't planned out...they would really help...THANKS!**

SilverSilencer15-


End file.
